The following line passes through point $(5, 4)$ : $y = 2 x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Answer: Substituting $(5, 4)$ into the equation gives: $4 = 2 \cdot 5 + b$ $4 = 10 + b$ $b = 4 - 10$ $b = -6$ Plugging in $-6$ for $b$, we get $y = 2 x - 6$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(5, 4)$